Now he's dancing for another man
by Three stars in the sky
Summary: Yuri, en dépit de son adulation vis-à-vis de Viktor, n'arrivait pas à se conformer à son idéal érotique malsain. Il avait pourtant essayé de passer outre et de tenir bon, mais il suffoquait sous le poids de la réputation de son coach aux cheveux argentés. Le japonais n'arrive plus à vivre et craque : il dévoile le fond de sa pensée au russe. Quitte à devoir continuer sans lui ?
1. Chapter 1

**_« Les cœurs des patineurs sont aussi fragiles que de la glace. Si leurs cœurs sont tant fragiles… Alors… Essayons de briser le sien en une multitude de morceaux. »_**

Il prit une profonde inspiration et interpella Yuri :

\- Si tu plantes cette performance et que tu n'atteins pas le podium, alors je donnerais ma démission.

Le brun le regarda une profonde expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. Aussitôt, les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de ses prunelles brunes.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu des choses comme ça ? _prononça-t-il avec difficulté._ Comme si tu voulais me tester… !

Viktor n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences que son apophtegme aurait pu occasionner. Il voulait simplement le motiver mais, en l'occurrence, il s'y était pris de la mauvaise manière… Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son élève réagisse de cette façon. À cet instant, le génie du patinage artistique aux cheveux d'argent maudissait vraiment son manque d'expérience. Il regrettait déjà amèrement ses paroles.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'être blâmé pour mes propres échecs… Mais cette fois, je suis anxieux car mes erreurs te retomberont dessus aussi ! Je me demandais si tu voulais secrètement partir !

Yuri n'avait pas laissé le temps à Viktor de s'excuser pour ses déclarations quelque peu… radicales.

\- Bien sûr que non ! _rétorqua_ _immédiatement ce dernier en faisant un pas dans la direction de Yuri. Malheureusement pour le russe, celui-ci recula davantage._

\- Je le sais ! _se contenta de répondre le japonais._

Un simple « Je le sais ». Absolument rien de plus. Ничего, nada, nothing, nanimo nai. Rien.

Cependant, la situation était complètement en train d'échapper à Viktor et il n'était vraiment pas doué quand il s'agissait de consoler les personnes qui pleuraient juste devant lui.

\- Je devrais peut-être t'embrasser ou autre chose ? _s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute._

Yuri eut la preuve que Viktor ne le comprenait pas. Ils étaient tellement différents. Leur passion commune pour le patinage était la seule chose qui les unissait ici.

 _« Rien d'autre. »pensa rageusement Yuri._

-Non, Viktor, _répondit Yuri, soudainement lassé de toute cette comédie, il s'était résigné._ Aies juste la foi à ma place, crois en moi, et je gagnerai. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Reste juste à mes côtés, _acheva-t-il fébrilement d'une voix difficilement audible, yeux rivés au sol._

Au bout d'un moment, qui sembla interminable pour les deux protagonistes, Yuri releva doucement la tête vers le russe. Ce dernier était entièrement dépassé par la tournure que prenaient les événements, et il avait l'impression de faire face à un étranger. Le brun n'était pas dans son état normal : ça, Viktor en était convaincu.

\- Mais… peut-être est-ce trop te demander..., _bredouilla Yuri._

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Viktor, il aurait presque pu en sursauter. Tout cela avait pris une telle ampleur, sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir… Et puis cette façon de parler, froide et hautaine, ne ressemblait pas du tout à son Yuri, ça ne lui allait diablement pas.

\- Peut-être que si tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas, je pourrais arranger les choses… _proposa Viktor qui, à l'instant, ne savait pas qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain ardu et glissant_.

\- Je pense que tu veux juste retourner patiner. Après les performances d'aujourd'hui, mettons un terme à ce jeu ridicule, Viktor, _décréta Yuri d'une voix ferme en insistant sur le prénom de son futur-ex-coach._

-Yuri, tu plaisantes j'espère ! _fronça-t-il les sourcils en croisant nerveusement les bras sur sa poitrine._ Que ne comprends-tu pas dans la phrase : « Je ne veux pas partir » ?

Yuri sentit ses défenses faiblir face à cette féroce obstination.

\- Il ne s'agit plus seulement de toi désormais, Viktor…

Le peu de prestance que s'était érigé le japonais vola en éclat après avoir prononcé ses paroles. Le russe retrouva le Yuri qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Le Yuri peu assuré et manquant furieusement de confiance en lui était de retour.

Celui-ci pressa d'ailleurs sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Peine perdue. Viktor le vit s'effondrer, en larmes, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La peine de Yuri était communicative, il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la triste image que projetait son protégé.

Mais ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure. Il n'oubliait pas que dans quelques instants il devrait monter sur la glace et se donner une chance de continuer… Si on pouvait parler de continuer après tout ça…

\- Yuri, je t'en prie expliques-toi… Je pensais que tu t'étais trouvé sur la glace, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je pensais qu'on avait trouvé le juste milieu, toi et moi ! _ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Viktor, en proie lui aussi à une lypémanie croissante._

Il amorça pour la seconde fois un pas vers Yuri mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement, il le vit relever la tête et l'arrêter de la main. Un simple geste qui aurait pu être interprété de mille façons différentes et pourtant Victor avait compris : « laisse-moi la force de m'expliquer loin de toi », « donne-moi la force de te résister ». Il resta donc là où il était. À contre cœur.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu donc ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu appartiens à la glace ? Je ne fais que te retenir Viktor ! _Yuri n'arrivait plus à penser correctement._ Alors qu'est-ce que je fais dans tout ça ? _Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité._ Qu'est-ce que je fais entre Yurio et toi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais des journalistes qui m'accusent de t'avoir arraché à la glace ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand tes fans m'humilient en me sifflant quand je suis en compétition ?!

Viktor ne put qu'encaisser les paroles telles qu'elles étaient déclarées. Il ne trouvait rien à dire de plus. La véracité des propos de Yuri le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait raison du début à la fin. Et Yuri n'en pouvait juste plus de ce jeu qu'était devenue sa vie.

\- Je comprends que le fait de devenir mon coach représentait une sorte de challenge pour toi… Et que c'était la seule chose que tu n'aies jamais accompli, qu'il ne manque plus que ça à ton palmarès. Mais regarde-moi aujourd'hui, _continua le brun._

Yuri fit un pas de plus en arrière, s'éloignant du russe. Il avait absolument besoin d'instaurer de la distance entre lui et son coach.

\- Alors pars, _termina le japonais dans un murmure._

C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

Ce fut juste un chuchotis, et pourtant Viktor avait l'impression que cette phrase lui avait été criée dans les oreilles. Juste un susurrement qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Je suis désolé Viktor… Mais je ne peux pas le faire. C'est trop dur !

Yuri laissait échapper des sanglots incontrôlables. Et seul le bruit de ses pleurs résonnaient dans le sous-sol désert où seules deux âmes en peine étaient présentes, troublant le son du silence ambiant.

\- Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais passer au-dessus de tout ça, qu'il me fallait juste un peu plus de temps, mais… _se stoppa-t-il en_ _se concentrant sur Victor qui avait la tête baissée, le regard inexpressif, fixé sur le sol._

Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que rétablir la vérité. Il avait essayé… Il avait essayé de rentrer dans le jeu de séduction tordu de Victor, il avait essayé de comprendre cette histoire entre l'Eros et l'Agape, mais Yuri n'était à chaque fois qu'un comédien de sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à être quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même pour satisfaire le bon plaisir de son cher coach. Il voulait juste patiner en étant lui. Il ne voulait pas être un quelconque idéal érotique ou à la hauteur de la réputation de l'argenté à chaque fois qu'il montait sur des patins. Depuis que Viktor était là, il avait l'impression que chacun de ses actes étaient épiés et jugés. Quand il tombait, il se relevait la peur au ventre qu'il soit humilié une fois de plus. Et Viktor n'avait pas à payer pour ses hantises. L'homme s'était fait un nom dans le monde du patinage, tous les patineurs le connaissait – du moins de nom –, et il ne pouvait juste pas se permettre de venir entacher sa réputation.

Yuri, en observant un peu plus longtemps son coach, aurait voulu s'approcher de lui, lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas les épaules nécessaire pour endurer tous ces bouleversements. Mais il ne fit rien. À la place il lui tourna le dos, les larmes ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées mais désormais, il était prêt à livrer sa dernière bataille sur la glace.

 _« Ne cesse jamais de me regarder. »_

Cette phrase qu'il avait eu l'audace de dire à Victor avant son programme court lui revint en mémoire douloureusement.

 _« Est-ce que Victor cesserait un jour de me regarder ? »_

Au plus profond de lui-même, il espérait que non.

* * *

Alors ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et on se retrouve bientôt avec le chapitre 1 ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Now he's dancing for another man

 **Auteur :** Moi-même heyhey !

 **Beta lectrice :** Moshi-sama !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Yuri ! on ice ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à la merveilleuse Kubo sensei ! En revanche l'histoire présentée ici sort tout droit de ma tête !

 **Résumé :** Yuri, en dépit de son adulation vis-à-vis de Viktor, n'arrivait pas à se conformer à son idéal érotique malsain. Il avait pourtant essayé de passer outre et de tenir bon, mais il suffoquait sous le poids de la réputation de son coach aux cheveux argentés. Le japonais n'arrive plus à vivre et craque : il dévoile le fond de sa pensée au russe. Quitte à devoir continuer sans lui ? Yuri, en dépit de son adulation vis-à-vis de Viktor, n'arrivait pas à se conformer à son idéal érotique malsain. Il avait pourtant essayé de passer outre et de tenir bon, mais il suffoquait sous le poids de la réputation de son coach aux cheveux argentés. Le japonais n'arrive plus à vivre et craque : il dévoile le fond de sa pensée au russe. Quitte à devoir continuer sans lui ?

 **Thèmes :** Romance, angst, presque dark !Viktor,presque mais pas complètement, Happy end, smut, beaucoup de smut !

 **Relations traitées :** Viktor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki principalement. Cependant il se pourrait qu'au fur et à mesure d'autres couples s'ajoutent mais l'histoire est et restera centré sur le Victuuri.

 **Rating :** M justifié heyhey ! ;)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Mon histoire commence à partir de l'épisode 7 ! A partir de là des éléments vont certainement changés de la trame de l'anime.

 **Spoil :** Je me base sur l'anime donc il vaut mieux l'avoir regardé !

 **Réponse aux reviews ! :** Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment vraiment fait plaisir ! Mille mercis !

 **Moshi-sama** aka ma merveilleuse correctrice haha ! :

Un grand merci pour avoir corrigé mon affreux travail remplit de fautes, si j'ai eu autant de reviews, c'est grâce à toi, merci mille fois pour ton travail !

 **Troll forever :** (best pseudo ever)

Wesh, bien ou bien ? XD Haha mille mercis d'avoir écouté moshi-sama est d'être venue voir de quoi il en retourne ! J Malheureusement pour toi (haha moi je ris de ta souffrance) Viktor et Yuri ne sont pas près de se tomber dans les bras et de vivre l'idylle parfaite ! :p Enfin, j'espère que je ne te fais pas fuir en disant ça ! :') Allez reste, tu verras on est bien :p En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D

 **Aleanne :**

Hahaha je dois avouer que en lisant le début de ta review on dirait qu'on ta menaçait pour venir lire mon histoire ! :p Veux-tu que j'en touche deux mots à ce monstre de moshi-sama pour qu'elle arrête de menacer mes lecteurs ? XD Hahaha mille mercis pour cette review qui m'a bien fait rire ! J Je suis contente que mon styler te plaise sachant que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fanfiction ! Ho oui le Victuuri (bave comme une psycopathe) ne t'inquiète même pas pour leur avenir ! :p

Qui sait **:** houlala le mystère est présent ! :p

Oooohhhh merci, merci, merci ! :D

C'est très gentil à toi et voici pour toi le chapitre deux !

 **Rimb-rimb :**

Haha je suis désolé je ne voulais briser le cœur de personne ! :p Haha ais-je le droit de dire que Viktor et Yuri n'ont pas fini de se disputer ? Allez, accroche-toi ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (prépare ton pauvre cœur). Avec amour ! :D

 **:**

Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review et donc de me motiver ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D

 **Caliste** :

La voici la suite tant attendue (oui oui j'exagère et alors ? :p ) Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu en pensais !

 **Keleana**

J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te toucher ! En ce qui concerne la suite, oui on peut dire que Yuri n'est pas au bout de ses peines mais ne t'en fait le Victuuri triomphera ! :p Mille merci à toi pour tous ces gentils mots, ils me font réellement plaisir ! Voici le chapitre deux et j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 **Guest :**

C'est cool trop cool que tu ais laissé une review haha, merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :D

 **Minimiste :**

Merci par ta review ! J'espère que le chapitre 1 te plaira et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! A bientôt j'espère !

 **PaperPellet :** Ton pseudonyme est trompeur quand on le lit vite une première fois ! xD

Mille mercis pour ton compliment, la suite est à toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Drennae :**

Mercccciiiiii ! J'espère aussi mériter un waw pour ce chapitre haah ! Bises à toi !

 **Yllsnyae** **:**

Pardonne-moi pour l'attente ! Mais voici le chapitre 1 ! Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de faire précis et clair sans passer par des haha chemins piégés ! Si je commence à me perdre dans des choses trop poussées, on est pas sorti ! x) Je retiens le « sans en faire trop ». Je ne veux pas partir dans un fanfiction à l'intrigue digne d'un thriller haah . Nan elle n'est pas si mal ta réplique t'inquiète ! ;) « Ca va aller mieux dans les chapitre suivant, n'est-ce pas ? », hahahahahahahaha. Peut-être. Nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 1 après tout :p Verra qui vivra ! :p Merci beaucoup pour cette review et j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

 **Mad :**

Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 **YumeBaka :**

Merci beaucoup (déjà haha) ! J'ai tout de suite pensé en voyant cette scène qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire avec ! Et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Au lieu d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse… ! Alors me voilà ! Ta curiosité est servie, voici s la chapitre 1 ! ;)

 **Mille mercis à tout ceux qui ont ajoutés mon histoire à leurs alertes et à leurs favoris ! :D**

 **Annonce !**

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait les choses correctement quand j'ai posté le prologue ! J'ai oublié de faire un disclaimer et tout ce qui s'en suit mais peu importe, tir rectifié !

Donc voici le premier chapitre d'une longue série je l'espère ! J Je voulais écrire une histoire pour prolonger l'aventure avec Yuri on ice… Donc me voici ! Please enjoy !

* * *

 **Now he's dancing for another man : chapitre 1**

Quand Yuri avait quitté le sous-sol, il s'attendait, non en fait il avait _espéré_ , que Viktor le retienne.

Mais, visiblement, son coach ne pensait pas que c'était nécessaire. Yuri était certain qu'il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. L'avait-il déjà fait ne serait-ce _qu'une seule fois_ de toutes façons ? Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire ou dire pour que son coach le considère enfin à sa juste valeur.

Viktor jouait-il avec toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient ? Ne prenait-il jamais le temps de se préoccuper de ce que les autres ressentaient ?

Ce qu'il venait de se passer, n'était pas une simple crise de stress avant une importante compétition ou une crise de confiance. D'ailleurs, il savait gérer cela, il ne pleurait jamais en compétition. Il pleurait seulement _après_.

Il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait réellement à Viktor. Et visiblement, le message n'était pas passé : son coach ne se doutait vraisemblablement pas de la portée décisive de ce tête à tête avec Yuri. Ce dernier espérait sincèrement ne pas se retrouver vidé de toute son énergie à chaque fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de parler avec l'argenté. Mais en toute honnêteté, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir faire face au regard accusateur de Viktor ou encore de recevoir un de ses sermons déjà tout prêts. De toute façon, tout avait été dit. Plus rien n'était à rajouter.

Le fait que Viktor ne le retînt pas, ne changeait absolument rien finalement. Il n'aurait pas apporté plus d'explications que celles déjà fournies.

Et puis Yuri réussit à se convaincre que finalement, Viktor l'avait aidé en faisant cela. Il restait campé sur ses positions, mais rien n'affirmait qu'il n'aurait pas flanché devant lui s'il l'avait retenu.

\- C'est définitivement mieux comme ça **,** _souffla Yuri pour lui-même, alors qu'il remontait les étages uns à uns afin d'aller se préparer._

Il se demandait bien comment il allait faire maintenant.

Même s'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Viktor, comment pouvait-il bien faire ? Il était sûr que le célèbre patineur ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement l'affaire.

Puis après la compétition, qu'allait-il faire ? Avec quel coach ? Celestino accepterait-il de le reprendre sous son aile ? Allait-il repartir pour Détroit ? En fait, peu importait l'identité de celui qui voudrait le reprendre en tant qu'élève, ou même le lieu où il devrait partir, du moment que Yuri mettait un maximum de distance entre lui et le patineur russe, ça lui irait. Tout lui semblait meilleur que cette horrible situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé avec Viktor.

Yuri avait le cœur aux bords des lèvres rien qu'en réfléchissant à tous les problèmes qui viendraient après l'annonce officielle de la démission de son coach actuel aux cheveux d'argent. Comment allait-t-il l'annoncer d'ailleurs ? A qui pourrait-il bien le dire ? À quel moment ? Etait-ce seulement possible de faire ce genre de chose ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un patineur qui souhaitait changer d'entraîneur en plein milieu de saison…

Et puis, comment les gens allaient-il réagir face à ce soudain revirement de situation ? N'était-il pas connu comme celui qui avait dérobé Viktor au reste du monde ?

Tout ça était bien trop compliqué pour lui.

En outre, « l'entretien » avec Viktor l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Comment diable allait-t-il faire pour tenir en équilibre sur des patins ? Il était horriblement impatient de quitter cet endroit. Tout ici lui donnait la nausée. Le bruit que faisait le public, les applaudissements, l'annonce des scores, les cris qui suivaient ensuite.

La patinoire qui autrefois était synonyme de bonheur et de lâché prise, était aujourd'hui synonyme d'une torture insoutenable pour lui.

Comment un seul homme avait pu réussir à changer sa vie d'une telle manière ? Jamais – Ô grand jamais – il n'avait eu autant d'aversion envers quelqu'un qu'en ce moment.

Viktor n'était pas la même personne que celle qu''il avait tant admirée quand il était plus jeune. Le jeune et beau patineur russe à qui tout réussissait, qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et une foule d'adoratrices se précipitait à ses pieds. Le jeune et beau patineur russe qui prenait ce qu'il voulait quand bon lui semblait sans se soucier ne serait-ce qu'un peu des autres…

Comme il était égoïste.

Yuri avait un jour pensé que la soudaine venue de Viktor dans sa vie allait tout arranger, qu'ils auraient la relation parfaite de coach à élève mais il ne s'était jamais autant fourvoyé.

Au lieu de cela, il avait eu le droit à une relation basée sur le chantage et la manipulation. Viktor ne savait pas plus que Yuri où ça les mènerait, alors que le japonais aurait eu besoin d'un véritable point d'ancrage à ce moment précis de sa vie, d'une personne qui sache le guider sans aucune hésitation.

A L'inverse de tout ce qu'il espérait, il s'était vu affublé d'un stupide rôle. Il s'était vu contraint de danser comme une femme le ferait et d'aguicher le public d'une manière si peu naturelle…

Ce n'était définitivement pas lui tout ça. Il était Yuri Katsuki et certainement pas une quelconque représentation de l'Eros. Tout son programme n'avait jamais reposé que sur une seule chose : séduire Viktor.

Il n'en n'avait jamais été capable.

Beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il retrouva les rebords familiers de la patinoire.

Sur la glace, le russe Georgi Popovich défendait avec désespoir sa place pour la prochaine compétition : la coupe de Russie. Il faisait peine à voir à vrai dire. Il s'accrochait à l'espoir que la femme qu'il aime revienne vers lui, alors que cette même femme se fichait éperdument de son existence.

Il tourna distraitement la tête pour observer minutieusement son environnement, et fut paralysé par la vison qui s'offrit à lui.

Yakov et Viktor étaient tous les deux en train de l'observer.

Yakov lui lançait un tel regard noir… Yuri pensa à ce moment précis qu'il aurait dû être en train de regarder le patineur russe qui évoluait sur la piste au lieu de lui adresser un regard que – s'il en avait été capable –, l'aurait tué sur place. Viktor, quant à lui, le regardait avec un visage impassible, totalement fermé, et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Et puis d'ailleurs, comment se faisait-t-il qu'il soit déjà là ? Yuri l'avait précédé quant à son départ et il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Et puis même si c'était la cas, le Russe était visiblement arrivé avant lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour penser à ce genre de choses complètement futiles.

Viktor était là.

C'était tout.

Cependant, le japonais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'argenté avait déjà tout raconté à Yakov.

Visiblement oui, au vu du regard du coach russe qui lui était adressé.

« Merveilleux…Vraiment. »

Yuri aurait volontiers sauté d'un pont si on lui en avait donné la possibilité.

Viktor n'était-il pas assez grand pour s'occuper seul des problèmes qu'il pouvait bien avoir ? Il avait couru jusqu'ici pour tout raconter à son ex-entraîneur ou quoi ? Viktor aurait dû pouvoir gérer ce problème sans l'aide d'autrui !

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une dispute, Yuri s'était dévoilé à son coach. Il avait osé exprimer ses craintes et ses peurs les plus profondes. Alors il n'avait pas besoin qu'un inconnu sache tout ce qu'il lui avait dit !

Il s'agissait seulement de Viktor et lui !

Ha…

Définitivement Viktor ne faisait pas les choses correctement aujourd'hui. Il était à côté de la plaque dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Yuri, avec toute la peine du monde, se força à détourner le regard et tenta de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se passait sur glace, essayant de faire abstraction des deux regards qui pesaient sur lui.

Cela semblait presque impossible à faire pour Yuri. Il avait l'impression que leurs regards le transperçaient et lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas entrevoir le visage du japonais.

Il avait l'impression qu'à ce moment même tout le monde pouvait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Une exclamation du public réveilla Yuri de sa léthargie quand le russe Popovich loupa un saut et tomba lamentablement sur la glace.

Yuri ne pouvait que compatir, le souvenir d'un certain Grand prix final lui revenant brutalement en tête. Sauf que lui n'avait pas était capable de passer un seul saut… et il n'avait pas était non plus capable de se reprendre lors de la suite de la chorégraphie.

Il avait bel et bien tout raté du début à la fin ce jour-là.

Yuri déglutit en repensant à cet évènement.

Finalement c'est là que tout avait commencé…

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tergiverser plus longtemps sur cette lamentable expérience.

Il était temps de se préparer.

Il enleva son survêtement et vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre avec ses patins. Il s'assit sur le banc qui était mis à disposition des patineurs qui attendaient leur tour, prêt à s'élancer à tout moment sur la glace.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et inspira une grande goulée d'air.

Il avait absolument besoin de faire le vide. De se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel. A savoir sa performance qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

C'était d'ailleurs imminent, mais Yuri ne pouvait pas patiner avec autant de mauvaises ondes autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas projeter l'image d'un patineur qui était en colère sur la glace et qui transmettait sa frustration et sa rage au public.

Yuri était l'exact opposé.

Il voulait apaiser les personnes qui le regardaient et leur faire passer un bon moment mais malheureusement il n'était certainement pas le mieux disposé pour le faire aujourd'hui.

Mais il était hors de question que sa supposée dernière performance soit un horrible concentré d'émotions négatives.

« C'est la dernière fois Yuri, prends sur toi. Montre leur que tu peux te passer de lui »

Ca y est !

Cette pensée lui était venue comme une illumination.

Il avait trouvé sur quel principe reposerait sa performance d'aujourd'hui : monter à Viktor qu'il n'était pas irremplaçable.

Il pouvait le faire. Il y parviendrait.

\- Malgré une chute, le remplaçant russe de Viktor Nikiforov nous a fourni une performance pleine de rebondissements et chargée en émotion. Les juges en prendront certainement compte, _avait dit le commentateur à la fin de la prestation._

Georgi Popovich, bien peu satisfait d'être considéré comme le « remplaçant de Viktor Nikiforov », sortit de la piste et rejoignit son coach qui visiblement venait tout juste d'en finir avec les potins que Viktor lui racontait. Potins qui concernaient directement Yuri et sa vie privée.

Il eut un sourire cynique en entrant sur la glace alors que le commentateur annonçait le score du compétiteur précédent.

\- Le total de Georgi Popovich s'élève à 252,44. Il est pour le moment en troisième position.

À Hasetsu, toute la famille Katsuki et les amis patineurs de Yuri étaient présents à la station thermale familiale pour encourager le représentant du Japon.

Cependant, tout le monde voyait très bien que quelque chose clochait avec Yuri.

\- Je me demande s'il va bien, _s'inquiéta Yuuko en avisant le visage de Yuri à travers l'écran._ Il a les yeux rouges.

Les triplets avaient pris un air grave et elles s'étaient aussitôt précipité toutes les trois sur leur smartphones à fin de débattre sur les raisons de l'état de Yuri sur les réseaux sociaux.

Ça leur ressemblait bien de faire ça. Cela aurait même été anormal si elles s'étaient contentées de rester assises et de suivre attentivement les événements à la télévision.

\- Il s'est embrouillé avec Viktor ? _demanda Takeshi, perplexe._

Cependant, personne n'était dans la possibilité de lui répondre. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Yuri les appelle pour leur donner des nouvelles après son passage.

En attendant, ils vivraient tous la performance de Yuri comme s'ils étaient à la patinoire, et ils ne manqueraient pour rien au monde de l'encourager.

Ca y est, c'était le tour de Yuri, la glace était à lui.

\- Place au vainqueur du programme court, le japonais Yuri Katsuki. Sur le morceau, Yuri on Ice.

Viktor se rapprocha d'avantage de la patinoire, il s'accouda sur la rambarde et ne lâcha plus une seule seconde du regard son protégé. Il ne voulait absolument rien louper de la performance de celui qu'il avait pris sous sa tutelle il y a quelques mois.

Les premières notes de musique se firent entendre.

Yuri savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, quand il devait le faire et comment. Il était absolument prêt à tout donner pour cette dernière danse.

Alors qu'il effectuait les mouvements avec une précision parfaite, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était enfin libéré.

« Pleurer et tout avouer à Viktor m'a fait du bien »

A cet instant précis, le célèbre russe aux cheveux d'argent, toujours accoudé à la rambarde, se demandait comment Yuri pouvait bien sourire dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il ne comprenait pas le sentiment libérateur qui s'était emparé de Yuri et qui le guidait sur la piste. Personne ne le pouvait.

« Alors les premiers sauts…Une combinaison quadruple boucle piqué puis double. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se mit de dos et effectua ses deux sauts qui, sans aucun problème, passèrent.

Le public applaudit et Minako-sensei qui était dans les gradins ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de joie à la réception parfaite de Yuri.

De son côté, Viktor était crispé et tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Ces deux saut étaient passés, mais il en restait encore d'autres bien plus compliqué et épuisants physiquement.

« Ça passe tranquille. »

Yuri dansait avec une fluidité toute nouvelle et une sérénité que personne n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui.

\- Le premier saut est réussi. Il a inclus deux types de quadruples dans son libre et en fera trois au total, _annonça posément le commentateur alors que Yuri continuait avec grâce sa chorégraphie._

Celestino et Phichit était tous les deux en train de regarder la performance de Yuri au calme, loin de l'agitation qui régnait autour de la patinoire.

\- Et bien, il a l'air détendu pour une fois, _remarqua Celestino avec un sourire malin._

Phichit lui aussi souriait, il était heureux de voir son ex-collègue et ami sembler si heureux sur la glace.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bien rare de le voir profiter en pleine compétition, _confirma le patineur Thaï_.

Yurio, les patineuses russes qui regardaient la compétition avec lui, toutes les personnes présentes à Hasetsu, tous étaient captivés par le nouveau Yuri.

\- Allez Yuri, _murmura nerveusement Yuko_.

Tout le monde croyait en lui et jamais ils ne se permettraient de ne pas l'encourager. Que ce soit à travers un écran ou du haut des gradins, la famille et les amis de Yuri seraient toujours là pour lui.

Yuri était toujours en train d'emmener sa danse au plus haut niveau et il en était heureux.

« Viktor manque d'expérience en tant que coach c'est évident mais… Sa capacité à encadrer un élève n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il aurait dû être en mesure de me comprendre. C'est autre chose, j'en suis sûr. »

Il ne paraissait plus aussi triste et en colère qu'il n'y semblait quand il attendait son tour, assis sur le banc. Il ne changeait évidemment pas d'avis sur ce qu'il avait dit ou fait, mais il s'était débarrassé de toutes les mauvaises pensées et émotions qui auraient pu le pénaliser.

Il réalisa un quadruple salchow. Un saut qui ne lui posa pas de problème non plus.

« Ah, j'ai réussi. »

Le public accueillait son actuel sans faute avec une grande ferveur et des cris et multes applaudissements se faisaient entendre plus forts qu'auparavant.

\- Oui, parfait Yuri ! _ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Viktor._

Le commentateur prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Il a choisi le thème de l'amour. Il était très déterminé en conférence de presse !

Cette fameuse conférence…

\- Et encore un très joli saut !

La ferveur du public avait déteint sur le présentateur semblait-il.

La musique devint plus douce, les notes se ralentirent, laissant un petit moment de répit à Yuri pour qu'il reprenne son souffle et effectua d'autres mouvements toujours aussi finement calculés.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller pour autant, c'était le moment de faire une démonstration de toute la délicatesse et la grâce qu'il gardait enfermée au plus profond de lui-même. Ses mouvements furent encore plus plaisants à regarder si c'était encore possible. Un nouveau Yuri évoluait sur la glace.

Un nouveau saut allait rompre cette trêve qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

\- Et sa spécialité, le triple axel !

Yuri était prêt et exécuta son nouvel élément.

\- Ha, il a posé la main !

« J'ai mal jaugé la vitesse, mais c'est pas mal sans entrainement. »

Ensuite il devait reproduire un triple boucle. Yuri ne se laissa pas démonter et repartit de plus belle.

Le triple boucle aussi était passé.

« Pour le dernier quadruple, je me demande comment réagirait Viktor si je réussissais à sortir un flip ? »

Il lui jeta un regard bref. Il occupait toujours la même place mais son visage était fermé, figé dans une expression dure.

\- Et une combinaison triple axel, boucle et triple salchow…

Mais il avait fait un tour de trop… Tant pis, il y arriverait quand même !

\- Il a trop tourné ! _cria le présentateur qui semblait vivre avec passion la performance que leur offrait Yuri_.

« C'est une preuve que je ne suis pas si fatigué ! »

\- Une combinaison triple lutz et triple boucle piqué ! Il ne fatigue pas dans la deuxième moitié.

Yuri s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Viktor eut une profonde expression de surprise. Son protégé ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre !

\- Il entame une suite de pas…

« Je veux m'améliorer. »

Il était animé d'une détermination féroce, rugissante.

« Et je peux le faire sans lui ! Je vais dépasser ses attentes, il se souviendra de moi !»

Toujours plus de vitesse, toujours plus de beauté. Et prêt à tout pour faire valoir ses sentiments.

Le public était ébahi. Viktor l'était aussi. Yuri ne laissait personne indifférent.

\- Son dernier saut est un quadruple boucle piqué.

Yuri était prêt à jouer le tout pour le tout et sorti sa dernière carte.

\- Et c'est un quadruple flip finalement !

Les jurés n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Malheureusement Yuri était tombé mais le principal y était, il avait fait le nombre de tours nécessaires.

Viktor bondit sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, hébété.

Celestino et Phichit étaient eux aussi surpris devant le poste de télévision.

Minako-sensei hurla de toutes ses forces dans les gradins.

Tout le monde à Hasetsu était bouche bée.

Et même Yurio laissa apparaitre une expression qu'il ne montrait que rarement.

\- C'était la spécialité de son entraîneur Viktor Nikiforov, mais même lui ne plaçait pas un tel saut en fin de programme vu sa difficulté ! Ce patineur nous surprendra jusqu'au bout !

Yuri acheva sa danse par une pirouette et souffla de contentement quand il termina sa chorégraphie par sa pose finale.

\- Katsuki Yuri !

Le public acclama Yuri en se levant et applaudissant de toutes leurs forces.

\- Attendez, c'était un flip ?

Minako-sensei venait juste de se rendre compte à l'instant de la prouesse de Yuri.

Yuri resta positionné de cette manière quelques secondes supplémentaire, le temps de reprendre un tant soit peu une respiration normale.

Et à vrai dire il appréhendait réellement le moment où l'adrénaline redescendrait et où il devrait faire de nouveau face à tous ses problèmes extérieurs.

Rester dans cette position éternellement avec un public qui crie avec triomphe votre nom n'est pas une si mauvaise chose en des jours comme celui-ci…

« Est-ce que Viktor est en colère ? »

Au bout de quelques instants, il salua le public qui était toujours aussi enthousiaste et rejoignit tranquillement – mais non sans hésitation – le bord de la patinoire. Il vit son coach l'attendre juste à côté de la sortie.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Comment devait-il agir maintenant ?

Quand Yuri quitta la glace pour la terre ferme, il s'attendit à ce que Viktor le dispute pour tous les risques qu'il avait pris mais rien.

Il prit, sans un regard vers lui, sa veste de survêtement que lui tendait l'argenté et il remit fébrilement en place ses protèges lames.

Il se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie là où il devait attendre les résultats.

Viktor lui emboita le pas en offrant un sourire éclatant aux caméras qui étaient braquées sur lui et son élève.

Yuri s'assit sur le banc en essayant de paraitre le plus détendu possible. Le russe imita son apprenti et s'assit à son tour.

Cependant il était bien trop proche de Yuri.

Aucun espace n'avait été laissé entre les deux hommes, si bien qu'on peinait à distinguer les limites respectifs de chacun des corps. Yuri avala difficilement sa salive quand il sentit la main de Viktor prendre la sienne.

La prise était forte.

Beaucoup trop forte.

Si Yuri n'avait pas été dans un lieu public où toute l'attention était concentrée sur lui, il aurait gémit de douleur sous la pression que subissait ses doigts et il se serait défait de cette prise sans une seule hésitation.

Il garda cependant obstinément son regard rivé sur l'écran qui affichait les résultats et conservait toujours cette expression de sérénité factice.

Viktor, lui, arborait toujours le même sourire. Un sourire absolument innocent et jovial qui contrastait fortement avec la violence dont il faisait preuve envers Yuri en ce même instant.

En analysant le duo qui avait pris place sur le banc, toute personne aurait dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coach qui attendait avec impatience les résultats de son protégé.

Qu'il ne lui avait pris la main que par signe de soutien. Et que le patineur en question était concentré sur l'annonce des résultats et n'attendait que la bonne nouvelle pour se jeter dans une étreinte réconfortante avec son entraîneur.

Personne ne pouvait lire à travers le magnifique jeu d'acteur que ces deux mêmes personnes jouaient à la perfection.

Yuri essayait tant bien que mal de rester de marbre face à la présence écrasante de son coach et ce dernier, quant à lui, bouillonnait intérieurement face à tant d'émotions différentes les unes des autres qui se bousculaient en lui.

Viktor porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres en un baiser aérien.

Le public émit une acclamation suite à ce geste et les flashs d'appareils photos fusèrent en leur direction.

La famille entière de Yuri sourit face à cette marque d'affection profonde qui était bien propre à Viktor.

Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où Viktor témoignait de l'affection qu'il portait envers Yuri à travers des gestes. Cela leur semblait tout à fait naturel et normal entre ces deux-là.

Yurio, lui, laissa une profonde grimace de dégoût déformer son visage.

Le seul qui n'avait pas réagi fut Yuri.

Il se contenta de tourner son visage vers Viktor et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantelant.

Son coach lui offrit un encore plus grand sourire tout en resserrant, si c'était encore possible, sa prise autour de ses doigts.

« Quelle genre de personne peut-il bien être pour faire ça ? »

Viktor, tout en ne lâchant pas la main de Yuri, lui murmura une simple phrase.

\- Je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

Cette simple phrase suffit à Yuri pour comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, où qu'il aille, le russe ne lui ficherait jamais la paix.

Viktor passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Yuri et laissa mourir sa caresse sur la joue du japonais, toujours avec ce merveilleux sourire qui aurait trompé le diable lui-même.

Au final Yuri avait atterri sur la deuxième marche du podium. Phichit avait remporté la médaille d'or et Christophe avait remporté la médaille de bronze.

Ce n'était vraiment pas mal compte tenu de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

Avant, pendant, après…

Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit torturé de Yuri. Viktor ne l'avait jamais lâché. Après l'annonce des résultats, il avait bondi de joie et avait enlacé Yuri plus qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire.

Même maintenant alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en face d'un journaliste, Viktor ne s'était jamais débarrassé de ce maudit sourire. Un bras par-dessus les épaules de Yuri et l'autre qui lui entourait la taille.

Le japonais se força à offrir un sourire jovial au journaliste alors que son coach répondait aux questions avec cette même joie de vivre caractéristique.

Le rire mélodieux de Viktor le fit sortir de son état de léthargie.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr le quadruple flip était prévu ! Il ne fait aucun doute que Yuri va remporter la coupe de Russie et va se qualifier pour la finale !

Yuri sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

La coupe de Russie…

En Russie.

Le pays de Viktor.

Se qualifier pour la finale.

Viktor venait de le mettre au pied du mur.

Parler ainsi aux journalistes, de manière si détachée et légère balayait toutes les interrogations sur l'état de leur relation aux yeux du monde. Tout semblait parfait, comme si tout fonctionnait à la perfection entre eux.

 _Mensonges…_

Le journaliste, satisfait de l'interview qu'il venait d'obtenir, les salua et souhaita bonne chance à Yuri pour la suite, puis alla enfin à la rencontre des autres patineurs.

\- Bon ! _Viktor lâcha enfin Yuri et seulement là le japonais eut l'impression de véritablement respirer depuis qu'il avait quitté la glace après sa performance._

Le russe frappa dans ses mains comme s'il devait attirer l'intention de tout un groupe de personnes qui devrait suivre ses directives.

\- Yuri je te laisse aller dans les vestiaires pour te changer, je te rejoins dans une minute, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant !

Jamais il n'avait cessé de sourire.

Mais, pour le moment, Yuri ne se préoccupait que du fait qu'il pourrait bientôt retirer ses patins qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever après tout… _ceci. Cette mascarade._ Ses pieds le faisaient réellement souffrir et marcher sur le sol avec des patins trop longtemps n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Il ne jeta pas un regard de plus à son coach et se dirigea vers les vestiaires sans un mot, bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin l'occasion de se retrouver seul.

Yuri venait juste de remettre son t-shirt quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir le nouveau venu. Il savait que c'était Viktor. Il s'assit sur le banc et chercha ses lunettes qui étaient cachées dans son sac.

Viktor souffla pour se préparer à la discussion qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec son élève.

Décidant que c'était à lui de commencer la conversation, il s'adressa à Yuri, comme si de rien n'était, un air innocent collé au visage.

\- Alors Yuri, te sens-tu mieux ? _s'enquit-il en appuyant son dos sur la porte close des vestiaires._

Yuri se releva pour enfiler correctement sa veste et, pendant un instant, Viktor crut que Yuri ne lui répondrait pas.

\- Je me sentais très bien avant que tu ne me pièges devant des milliers de paires d'yeux, _cracha Yuri en regardant Viktor dans les yeux._

Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à parler de manière si abrupte. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il baissa les yeux devant son coach.

Viktor ne comprit absolument pas à quoi faisaient référence les accusations de son élève.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu Yuri ? q _uestionna-t-il, les sourcils levés._

Yuri souffla bruyamment.

Il se retourna et commença à ranger son sac.

\- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment régler nos comptes dans les vestiaires ? Je suis désolé mais je ne compte pas me donner plus en spectacle que je ne l'ai déjà fait pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais Yuri nous n'avons absolument rien à régler, _déclara Viktor avec une pointe d'inquiétude au fond de la voix._

Yuri lui fit face une nouvelle fois et le regarda de manière incrédule.

-Viktor, je t'en prie, je suis épuisé, j'ai un mal de tête écrasant et je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un entende ce que nous avons à nous dire.

Yuri mit son sac sur son épaule prêt à quitter cet endroit, mais l'argenté ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et resta adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Yuri avança dans sa direction, bien décidé à sortir des vestiaires.

Alors qu'il avançait sa main vers la poignée de la porte, la main de Viktor lui saisit le poignet, rendant sa tâche impossible. Yuri releva le visage vers son coach et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il fit un pas en avant ne lâchant toujours pas l'avant-bras du japonais.

A présent si proches, Yuri se sentait écrasé par le charisme de Viktor, si bien qu'il n'osa pas rencontrer son regard.

Viktor en avait assez. Yuri avait dépassé les limites de sa patience.

Il l'emprisonna violement entre son corps et la porte sur laquelle il était encore adossé quelque secondes plus tôt.

Yuri resta statufié, incapable de bouger, une réelle expression de surprise peinte sur le visage alors que la douleur, due au choc de son corps épuisé contre la surface dure et froide, s'infiltrait dans ses omoplates et le bas de son dos.

Viktor ne pouvait plus supporter le dialogue de sourd qui persistait entre eux.

Yuri voulait qu'il parte ?

Très bien.

Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir _osé_ penser qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans lui.

Quand Yuri n'avait plus rien à perdre mais tellement à prouver au monde entier – il en était certain –, il avait été le seul à croire en lui à cette période où tout avait volé en éclat pour le jeun patineur japonais.

Quand il avait vu Yuri se débattre dans les filets de son anxiété et de son terrible manque de confiance en lui, Viktor avait pris soin de peser chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche et il avait également fait très attention à chaque geste qui était destiné à son élève.

Il avait sans aucun doute élaboré les meilleurs programmes dont un patineur puisse rêver.

Il avait été l'éveil de Yuri.

Si le japonais était là, c'était uniquement grâce à lui et lui seul.

Viktor ne le laisserait plus jamais se défaire de son emprise.

La liste des concessions qu'avait faites le coach russe pour Yuri ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il avait mis une carrière prodigieuse en suspend pour le patineur japonais. Il avait quitté son pays natal pour Yuri. Il avait fait absolument tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour le garder près de lui !

Alors, pourquoi… ?

Jouer le coach attentionné, prévenant, compréhensif et sans compter qu'à chaque fois que Yuri était proche de lui, il travaillait particulièrement sur le fait de ne pas brusquer son jeune apprenti. Il avait pris mille et une précautions, mais Yuri avait usé et abusé de sa clémente patience.

Malheureusement pour lui, il allait apprendre très bientôt les travers que pouvait cacher Viktor Nikiforov.

Le russe plaça sa main tout près de la tête de Yuri. Elle était crispée et il avait très envie de la fourrer dans les cheveux du jeune patineur japonais pour les lui tirer. Lui faire mal autant que Yuri lui-même l'avait blessé.

La vérité était que si le japonais se voyait déjà heureux avec un autre coach dans une nouvelle vie, Viktor, lui, ne se voyait pas du tout repartir en Russie, reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé quand il avait rejoint Yuri au Japon.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait d'imaginer de ne plus voir son patineur japonais tous les jours. Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre conseillerait Yuri sur les chorégraphies qu'il avait lui-même créées tout spécialement pour son protégé.

Des mains, autres que les siennes, qui viendraient se poser sur le corps délicat de Yuri pour corriger un quelconque défaut dans sa posture….

Oh Dieu… ça le rendait malade d'imaginer Yuri loin de lui tout simplement.

Il positionna son autre main sous le menton du patineur pris au piège.

La prise était ferme, presque douloureuse, Yuri n'avait aucune chance d'échapper au regard pénétrant de son coach.

Ce même coach qui avait fait très attention à la manière dont il avait placé son corps. La jambe droite sournoisement placée entre les jambes du japonais et le haut de son corps pesant douloureusement contre le buste du Yuri les rendaient douloureusement proches l'un de l'autre.

Yuri, quant à lui, était lamentablement impuissant face à son mentor et plus que jamais, à cet instant précis, il avait peur de Viktor.

Les deux jours de compétition, sans compter tous les états émotionnels par lesquels il était passé, avaient drainés l'entièreté de ses forces. Il n'était absolument pas prêt dans tous les sens du terme à endurer un tel rapport de force avec Viktor.

\- Alors tu veux que je parte ?

La voix du patineur russe était glaciale.

« Alors, nous y voilà… Enfin »

Il resserra ses doigts autour de la mâchoire de son élève.

Ses yeux étaient sombres, menaçants.

Yuri l'entendit rire sinistrement.

\- Tu mens Yuri.

Ces mots avaient figé d'effroi le japonais qui essayait de lutter contre la main qui lui enserrait le bas du visage malgré ses maigres forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Viktor, arrête !

Mais le russe resta sourd à ses suppliques.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu pourras passer à autre chose avec un autre coach ?

 _Un autre rire menaçant se fit entendre pour la seconde fois._

Il plaça sa bouche tout près de l'oreille droite de son élève. Le souffle délicat de Viktor sur son visage fit frissonner Yuri.

\- Regarde ce que tu me fais faire Yuri… Pourquoi me provoques-tu à ce point ?

Yuri voulut rire de sa réplique qui n'avait pas sa place dans un tel conteste.

\- Tu es le seul à blâmer ici Viktor, _articula difficilement le brun._

Le concerné regarda son élève avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- A partir de quel moment est-ce normal de menacer son élève ?

Yuri aurait volontiers voulu hausser le ton mais Viktor l'en empêchait.

\- Devant les caméras, sans oublier ton petit « Tu vas le regretter », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Viktor ? A quoi ça rime tout ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas paraitre violent Yuri, _souffla Viktor en baissant les yeux et en relâchant un peu sa prise sur Yuri._

Yuri en doutait sincèrement, mais il jugea nécessaire de calmer un tant soit peu le jeu.

\- Je suis prêt à parler de tout ça avec toi, _mentit-il._

Il le ferait, bien évidemment, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui.

\- Tout ceci est inutile. Ma décision est déjà prise, _souffla Yuri._

Il laissa quelques secondes à Viktor pour qu'il encaisse ses paroles.

\- C'est inutile, _dit-il encore plus faiblement._

Viktor le regarda et s'éloigna de Yuri de plusieurs pas.

Seulement celui-ci ne se put se réjouir de sa liberté retrouvée.

Viktor semblait…

Sur le point de pleurer.

Yuri se contenta de le regarder lui aussi, le visage triste.

\- Yuri, je suis désolé, _sa voix était enrouée, plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée._

Le patineur japonais regarda un point invisible sur le banc où il s'était changé.

\- Partons d'ici, _déclara finalement Yuri après quelques secondes où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé._

Il reprit son sac qui s'était échoué part terre et jeta un dernier regard à son coach avant d'enfin ouvrir cette satanée porte et de déguerpir de cet endroit.

« Du sommeil… Du sommeil, s'il vous plait, c'est tout ce que je veux. »

C'est ce que se dit Yuri quand il prit la route pour rentrer à l'hôtel, Viktor sur ses talons.

Une autre discussion était inévitable entre eux, mais pour l'instant Yuri voulait juste rentrer dans un endroit loin de l'agitation.

Si c'était possible…


End file.
